


ice cream

by stabby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Probably very OOC, ive never written anything like this rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabby/pseuds/stabby
Summary: a linny oneshot, with the prompt “I’m done! You can fix it!”





	ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry that this is ooc!! i've never written fanfiction before, and i haven't read the books in ages lmao

“I’m done! You can fix it!” Ginny hollered as she was trying to fix the broken table in front of her. How was it broken? Well, her idiot brothers Fred and George decided to pay a visit to her and her girlfriend, Luna, house. While they were there they thought it was a great idea to use one of their pranks in the middle of the house, which resulted in a broken table. After trying to get them to fix it (which they wouldn't) she kicked them out of the house, and started to try and fix the broken table on her own. That was 5 hours ago.

In those 5 hours, Luna tried to help but Ginny insisted on fixing the table herself. "They are my brothers," she said, "If they won't clean it up, I should." Ginny also decided that she was going to fix it without magic, which after 5 hours clearly wasn't a good idea.

"Ginny, this would have been easier if you used magic from the beginning." Luna stated, looking at the table in front of her that was more of a abstract art piece than a table. It was quite impressive how Ginny managed to create... whatever that was. Ginny huffed, looking at her girlfriend with hair falling into her face from her ponytail, a look of disappointment on her face. "Well, if my brothers hadn't decided it would be the best idea in the world to set of pranks right next to a table, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

The dirty blonde female looked at the redhead lovingly, knowing how much it bothered her. She decided that the best decision would be to take Ginny to clear her head, to get her mind off the table and her brothers. "Love, grab your coat."

"What?" Ginny questioned. Couldn't she see that there was a table, that they both owned, broken?  
"I said, grab your coat! I'm taking you out for ice cream. This whole thing has been stressing you out, and besides, it has been hours!"

Ginny sighed, looking around. Luna was right. It had been hours, and she was stressed. Ginny stood up, grabbed her jacket, and took Luna's hand.

They were going to get ice cream.


End file.
